Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it to foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Power Rings, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Pressure Points Strikes, Invisibility, Teleportation, Summoning, Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Stop (via Chaos Control), Electricity Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation (Can also generate heat by running), Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Aura, Fate Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Can also revert Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with his Aura (Sonic's Aura is able to restore Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Immortality (Type 8. This is reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura which allowed him to recover from being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annhilator. It also explicitly allowed him to retain his life force during Mecha Madness), Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification (Via the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light, Aura also nullifies Magic), Clairvoyance (Via Power Rings), Fourth Wall Breaking, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Omnilingualism, Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot and Extreme Gear rider), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, and Transmutation from beings as powerful as Enerjak | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), Energy Projection, True Flight, Spaceflight, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (As shown here) Attack Potency: Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Has fought Master Mogul. Matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy. Defeated Solaris alongside Shadow and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Immeasurable (Far higher than in base. Is capable of fighting and matching the likes of Mammoth Mogul and Solaris, the latter being capable of moving to different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level+ (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | At least Multiversal+ (Sonic’s and Mega Man’s realities exist in different multiverses) | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Super Emeralds, Sword of Acorns, Sword of Light Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (Has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers. Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: How the Fate Manipulation ability works. Gallery File:Eco Sonic.jpg|Eco Sonic. File:Polar Sonic.jpg|Polar Sonic. File:Solar Sonic.jpg|Solar Sonic. Others Notable Victories: M (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) M's profile (Both are 2-A and Ultra Sonic key is used.) Lavos (Chrono Trigger (universe)) Lavos's profile (Both at strongest 2-A versions. Speed equalized.) Omega (Mega Man (Franchise)) Omega’s profile (Both at 4-B. Speed equalized) Knuckles the Echidna (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Knuckles's Profile (Both were 2-A and their strongest) Notable Losses: Demiurge (11 eyes) Demiurge's Profile (Both were 2-A) Chronomon (Digimon) Chronomon's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used) Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Verse) Madoka's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Enerjak (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Enerjak's Profile (Both were 2-A and at their peak) Magnamon (Digimon) Magnamon's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used) UlforceVeedramon X (Digimon) UlforceVeedramon's Profile (UlforceVeedramon X and Ultra Sonic were used) Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2